


I Got You, Babe

by marshmallowdeanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of jealous!cas, dean is a really good boyfriend like scarily good, domestic AU, gross boyfriends, just a little taste of domestic boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdeanie/pseuds/marshmallowdeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets jealous pretty easily. Who wouldn't be a little protective with a boyfriend like Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Rachel for being the first to donate to my fund to get some tickets for the other two days (another shoutout to my amazing friend Jess who got me my Saturday ticket to begin with!) of the Supernatural con in NJ this fall! Link to my fund is here: http://www.gofundme.com/qhb9es
> 
> Her only request was jealous!deancas--I hope this is satisfying to you! Love you, thank you so much! :)

Castiel did all he could not to dump his tray over somebody’s head at work, biting back the words he so desperately wished he could lay into his rude table patrons with.

“Oh good, you remembered the diet _this_ time,” the bald man chastised, giving Castiel an ugly, pug-looking face as he set the glass down on the table.

“Yes. Is there anything else you need?” Castiel practically gritted out, sweat building on his chest and under his arms out of the expended effort not to ooze anger.

When the man simply shook his head, Castiel turned on his heel and strode back to the kitchen, where he entered like a whirlwind and nearly mowed Kevin, the bus boy, right over.

 

Castiel had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

That was putting it simply, though.

Ever since he’d been woken up to the sound of his boyfriend’s phone vibrating incessantly on the bedside table, he’d been pretty cranky. He’d had to get up to get ready for work anyway, but he wished it hadn’t been to the sound of the phone rattling the fucking nightstand.

But what really set Cas off was when he’d snatched up Dean’s phone to _silence_ the goddamn thing and noticed the 5 unread text messages lighting up the screen. Cas figured Dean wouldn’t mind if he read them--it could be important, after all, and since Dean wouldn’t be woken up by a nuclear bomb or a cannon blast, Cas could wake him if it were.

 

But all 5 messages were from someone named ‘Jo’ in his phone. Cas had never heard Dean talk about a ‘ _Jo_ ’ in the entire 6 months that they’d been together. Narrowing his eyes, Cas opened the messages and scrolled through them.

 

_Friday, 6:32 AM  Dean u awake?_

_Friday, 6:43 AM  call me it’s important_

_Friday, 7:01 AM  hello!!?_

_Friday, 7:05 AM  i think he’s catching onto us what should we do?_

_Friday, 7:06 AM  u know if he finds out it’s done right? text me back_

 

Cas felt anger bubble up in his gut and he tossed the phone down beside him, tearing the blankets off of Dean’s torso. Dean immediately stirred, shooting Cas a sleep-riddled look of confusion.

“Dean--do you think I’m a fucking idiot?!” Cas snapped, glaring hard at his boyfriend. Dean just gave him an offended look.

“What?! _NO_ , why!?” Dean replied hesitantly, sitting up in bed then.

Cas laughed bitterly, “ _Great_. Because I have to go to work and when I get back you can explain to me who the fuck ‘ _Jo_ ’ is and try to convince me why it’s a good reason for me to stay with your sorry ass _after_ you tell me,”

Dean scoffed and Cas heard him throw the covers over the side of the bed, but he didn’t look back as he stormed from their bedroom and out the front door.

 

After that, his day waiting tables at work only multiplied his irritation. He’d been working double shifts for two weeks now and it was starting to hit him. His joints and back ached from standing and walking around so much. Today was no different, except for the fact that every asshole on the planet decided they wanted to sit in Cas’s section and give him a hard time about petty bullshit.

Cas apologized to Kevin as the frightened bus boy ran out to the dining room, and then he sighed.

“Customers giving you a hard time, Cas?” Benny, one of the cooks, asked with amusement. Cas knew he probably looked as exhausted as he felt, if not worse.

“I’m having _the_ worst day. I just want to go home and sleep,” he retorted, visibly stressed out. Normally he was pals with Benny. Today he didn't want to talk to _anybody_.

He wanted to go home and eat the dinner Dean usually cooked for him after his long shifts and then curl up into Dean’s side in bed until his feet stopped tingling, and _then_ he would sleep. Last night Dean had pressed his fingers into Cas _slow_ and _deep_ , curling into that sweet spot inside of him just _right_ until Cas had fallen apart in his arms. As much as he wanted to repeat last night’s bedtime agenda, he couldn’t. When he went home, they had to _talk_.

Cas felt sick to his stomach just thinking about the possibility of Dean cheating on him. Of Dean maybe not even _loving_ him? It made tears threaten to well up in Cas’s eyes as he helped Kevin clean up the tables at closing. But he choked them back and his face turned flush with anger again. How _dare_ Dean even think about talking to someone else! They had something special...and hell if Cas was going to go easy on him for this.

After angrily wringing out the dirty towels they’d used on the tables, Castiel clocked out and headed home.

 

He unlocked the door to his shared apartment with Dean not expecting dinner, but to his surprise, he smelled something that made his tummy grumble. Castiel hadn’t even realized how hungry he was in his blind need to drink a gallon of water, pop two Excederin Migraine, and collapse into bed. As much as he still wanted to do just that, walking into the kitchen and seeing Dean heating up a plate of spaghetti and meatballs was just as tempting.

“ _Cas_ \--I,”

“ _Don’t_ speak to me until I put that in my mouth or I’ll probably kill you,” Cas groaned, staring at the microwave that had the pasta in it.

Dean raised his eyebrows and took the plate out when it beeped that it was done, handing it to Cas. Cas poured half the can of parmesan cheese on top and ate ravenously. Picking french fries and other untouched scraps from plates at work all day did nothing for his appetite.

“ _God_ , this is good. _But you’re an ass_ ,” Castiel breathed out around his fork. Dean sat at the kitchen table across from Cas watching him eat.

“Cas, listen...those text messages from Jo...she’s my cousin,” Dean said.

Cas squinted suspiciously, wiping sauce from his chin.

“A likely story. How come I’ve never met her, _huh_?” he countered, then immediately shoved a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

"Because she lives in Virginia. We’re planning Sammy’s 25th birthday party--it’s a surprise. I would have told you about it a week ago when we’d decided, but you’ve been so busy working extra hours that I didn’t think it was important,” Dean explained, sighing softly.

A wave of relief rolled over Cas’s tired body.

“ _Shit_ ,” he sighed back, setting his fork down and massaging his aching temples.

“It’s alright, Cas. I just wish you wouldn’t have gotten so mad this morning before I could tell you this,” Dean told him, rolling his eyes.

“I was just shocked, okay--I--I was hurt, and scared,” Cas said, the toll work had taken on him truly settling in now that his hunger had been sated. All he wanted was for Dean to hold him.

“ _Baby_...I love you, okay? You gotta trust me a little more. You’re just tired and overworked. Those people who come in and give you a hard time aren’t worth the stress. It’s just _food_ , for crying out loud. You’re a good waiter--I would know, that’s where I met you,” Dean cooed, reaching across the space between them and rubbing Cas’s forearm.

“I love you, too,” Cas returned, almost too sappy even for himself. He slid over into Dean’s lap so they were both in the same kitchen chair, his empty plate forgotten. He ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair and kissed him slowly. Dean knew exactly which buttons to push, holding Cas’s jaw so carefully and kneading his free hand into his shoulder. It felt so good on Cas’s sore muscles than he practically _melted_ into Dean.

Dean started to notice when Cas felt a little heavier, too exhausted to sit up while he continued to kiss Dean and suck languidly at his bottom lip.

He hefted Cas up as he rose to his feet, hooking his hands beneath his boyfriend’s ass while he curled his legs tightly around Dean’s waist. Dean carried him towards their room. Cas pressed his nose into Dean’s neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled mostly like clean laundry and a little like stale coffee, since he probably brewed some earlier to make sure he was up for when Cas got home. He really did love Dean--especially for going out of his way and taking care of him like this.

“Just want _you_ , Dean. _Wanna be your only one_ ,” Cas mumbled into the warm skin of Dean’s neck before Dean set him down on the bed. He climbed over Cas and pulled his red ascot off, then peeled off his dirty waiter’s shirt. Cas kind of smelled like dirty dish water from work, but Dean didn’t mind. It just meant he could join Cas in the shower in the morning.

“I don’t want anyone else but you, _ever_ ,” Dean replied back, so quietly that Cas knew it was just for him. He could tell that Dean would never say that to or in front of anybody else.

Dean kissed down Cas’s chest while he took his own shirt and pants off in between, and Cas did the same until they were pressing their bodies together. Cas had to push Dean away for a moment because apparently the lube wasn’t in the drawer next to the bed, so it took some fishing around under the bed and a few tired, quiet giggles for Cas to finally find it and pour basically half of the bottle into his hand to slick his hole up. Dean petted Castiel’s hair and helped him prep himself with ease, still a little pliant from the night before but not enough to forgo a few fingers first.

Cas met Dean’s eyes when he was ready.

“ _Just pound me_. I’ve had a hell of a day, _I need it_. Go to town, please,” Cas moaned breathlessly, hooking one leg around Dean’s waist and digging his heel into the meat of his ass to press him closer.

Dean couldn’t argue with that. He pushed his dick in easily thanks to the lubricant, and Cas hung onto him limply with his arms curled around Dean’s neck. He pulled out almost completely and then sunk in _hard_ against Cas’s prostate, making him arch his back, chest pressing against Dean’s. Dean reached between them and stroked Cas’s cock in time with his thrusts, setting a brutal pace. Dean was slamming his hips with abandon, holding Cas as close as he could manage with one cradling arm. Cas moaned endlessly, letting himself be jarred by the power of Dean’s hips snapping forward.

Cas couldn’t even muster the energy to curse, only to make incomprehensible sounds and erratic gasps, because _jesus fuck_ it felt so good to just be fucked hard and to forget his headache and his job from hell. Dean peppered Cas’s flushed neck with open-mouthed kisses.

“ _I wanna feel you come_ ,” Dean breathed, pushing Cas’s hair back and plowing into Cas slower now, but deeper still than before. Cas mewled with pleasure, his spine feeling like radio static as he started to feel that low, intense burn in his stomach at Dean’s words. He tossed his head to the side on the pillow and shut his eyes.

“Come on, I know if feels good, baby, come for me, _just for me_ ,” Dean coaxed, burying himself deeper with every thrust.

Cas couldn’t hold off any longer, coming hard with a broken shout over Dean’s hand and on his cock. His hole throbbed and his legs and fingertips tingled blissfully through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Dean spluttered.

“ _You're mine_ ,” Cas hummed drowsily, a crooked smile on his lips. He opened his eyes to stare up at Dean who was frantic now, rolling his hips a few more times and then pinning one of Cas’s hands with his own against the pillow and coming, too, letting out a long string of moans against Cas’s sweaty hair.

They both spent a few minutes, in which Cas felt like a pile of useless jelly, catching their breath. Then Dean wiped some sweat from Cas’s forehead with the sheet that’d been forced off the bed earlier. He could barely keep his eyes open while Dean rearranged him on the bed so that he wasn’t lying crookedly, then kissed his forehead.

“No more double shifts. Monday you’re telling your boss you’re done with ‘em, ‘kay?” Dean told Cas seriously, sliding under the cool duvet and tucking Cas under with him. Cas was already half asleep with his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder.

“Mhhm,”  he vocalized, barely, imagining the dopey grin Dean probably had on his face.

  
“I mean it,” Dean whispered, then he curled Cas close and let him sleep.


End file.
